kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Cycle
The Light Cycle first appeared in the 1982 movie Tron. The game in the movie was like the popular game Snake, where the player had to guide other players into the lines created by the cycles. It appears in Kingdom Hearts II as a mini-game with different rules than the original. In the game, the competitors were forced into a life or death game where the Light Cycle bikes would create lines wherever they went. If a bike crashed into a line, the rider would be derezzed. The game is played in a Light Cycle arena, a large empty space with a gridded floor and walls all around. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Design The design of the Light Cycle is completely different than that of the original movie, instead using the design of the redesigned Light Cycles from the PC game first sequel to the movie, Tron 2.0. The design difference is that it is more like a real-life motorcycle than a capsule-like one, and looking like the redesign from the theatrical sequel of the first movie, Tron: Legacy. Storyline In Kingdom Hearts II, Sora had to play a round of Light Cycle against some cycle-like Heartless, after Goofy fiddled around with the computer in the holding cell in Space Paranoids. Unlike its predecessor, walls would self-generate as Sora raced through it, while the Heartless would also race against Sora, attempting to run him into the walls. Prior to the race, a Devastator Heartless blasted a hole in the wall, which Sora attempts to get to. After completing it once for the storyline, Light Cycle becomes a replayable mini-game in which you have to destroy as many Heartless as you can before dying or coming to the end of the course. Controls The Light Cycle mini-game operates under a rock-paper-scissors-esque attack system. If you Attack an enemy while it is guarding, you are blown away. If you use Charge against an enemy that is guarding, the barrier will be destroyed and the Heartless damaged. You can easily block a Charge with an Attack. If you pass through a barrier or run into a wall, you will take damage. * Guard: A shield surrounds the bike and protects against Heartless attacks. It protects from Attack, but is ineffective against Charge. * Charge: The bike charges up and then smashes the nearest target. It breaks through Guard, but is vulnerable to Attack. * Attack: Sora attacks Heartless with the Keyblade. It can be used against Charge, but is weak against Guard. * / : Turns the bike left. * / : Turns the bike right. Strategy The ultimate goal of the Light Cycles mini-game is to destroy 40 Heartless. There are only 2 types of Heartless available in the mini-game: *Magnum Loader **Blue: The blue Magnum Loaders can simply attack Sora with simple attacks. **Yellow: The yellow Magnum Loaders can charge at Sora. **Green: The red Magnum Loaders can guard themselves. **White: The white Magnum Loaders can attack, guard, and charge. *Devastator **These are found only in the exit of the mini-game and will shoot at Sora. If Guard is used correctly, it can protect Sora from harm and destroy these Heartless. fr:Light Cycle Category:Mini-games